Kinship
by UnlimitedShadow
Summary: Sequel to "All Bonds of Fellowship". Five years after the War of the Ring, Maggie, Laura, Nat and Felix live in a Middle-Earth at peace with their families. But things suddenly change when rumours and whispers arise of a new evil stirring in the world that will stop at nothing to destroy Middle-Earth. (summary subject to change)


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except my own characters.

**Summary: **_Sequel to "All Bonds of Fellowship"._ Five years after the War of the Ring, Maggie, Laura, Nat and Felix live in a Middle-Earth at peace with their families. But things suddenly change when rumours and whispers arise of a new evil stirring in the world that will stop at nothing to destroy Middle-Earth.

**A/N: **Why hello faithful readers (and to new ones)! Didn't I tell you there would be a sequel? So a little note before we start off: originally in the books the elves sail off into the West at the end of the trilogy, however because this is all very AU the elves have all stayed in Middle-Earth. Also, this fic will be a little more adult in terms of romance and all that but it'll also be a lot darker than the two prequels so just be prepared for that.

**_One _**

_Family _

**XXXXXXX**

_The world is at peace. Under the rules of a new king, the lands of Middle-Earth have been rebuilt to what it once was. Families long since parted have been reunited and children are born. The alliance between Men and Elves grow stronger and new bonds of friendship and brotherhood are created. But something new stirs in the darkness – an darkness and evil different from any other faced before and there will come a time when the true meaning of kinship and courage will be tested. _

** XXXXXXX**

_There were no stars in the sky. Maggie found herself standing in an open meadow in the forest and she knew at once that this wasn't an ordinary dream. She wasn't sure how she knew, but it was such a strong, vivid feeling about it. Something or maybe even someone had brought her there and she wanted to find out why. She followed the path leading further into the forest until she reached another open clearing and in the middle there was a well. Maggie walked up to it but as she did she heard footsteps running around her but she couldn't see anyone. She heard laughter and saw silhouettes passing by as well as a faint voice in the distance speaking to her. _

_"Remember." It told her. Just as Maggie looked down into the well to see what the water showed her, she woke up. _

**XXXXXXX**

"Mummy! Wake up!" Maggie woke up to the five year old Caspian standing next to her bed, impatiently waiting for her to wake up. It was early morning and the sun had barely even risen yet and it never ceased to amaze Maggie how Caspian could be in such a good mood so early in the morning. Clearly, he hadn't inherited Maggie's morning temperament. If anything, he was a lot like Elrond in the sense that he was a very calm child (although mischievous every now and then like all children).

"Mummy, have you forgotten what day it is?" Caspian asked, a little worriedly.

"I must have, are we doing something today?" For a moment Caspian's face fell, as if he believed that his mother truly had forgotten what day it was. Maggie grabbed hold of her son, picked him up and tickled him but Caspian bounced on top of his mothers and tickled her back so much and that they were both lying on the bed laughing so much they were crying.

"Of course I haven't forgotten that we're going to Minas Tirith today!"

"Well, it would be impossible to forget it seeing as it has been the only conversation topic in this house for the past few days."

"_Ada_!" Caspian's face lit up as he saw his father standing in the doorway. He climbed out of the bed and practically jumped up into Elrond's arms. As Maggie lay in bed, watching her son and her husband, she became aware of how incredibly lucky and blessed she was to have them in her life. The past five years had been good to them and it had been a long time since Maggie had been this happy and this much at peace with herself and the life she was living. Maggie got out of bed and greeted her husband with a kiss (although Caspian kept saying 'ugh kisses').

"You've been sleeping heavily lately." Elrond told her. Elves didn't really need sleep in the same was as humans did so often, Elrond would lie beside Maggie, resting. The Elf-lord had noticed that she had been sleeping a little uneasily recently but he didn't know why.

Maggie was about to reply but Caspian interrupted them, tugging Maggie's dress, as if he was already ready to leave.

"Can we go now? Please? Please?" Maggie couldn't blame Caspian for being so excited; in fact she was probably just about as excited as he was. They were going to Minas Tirith for a bit of a reunion with the Fellowship. It had been nearly five years to the day since the end of the war of the ring and a bit more than a year since Maggie had last seen Nat, Felix and Laura and she missed them so much. They kept in touch by writing letters but it still wasn't the same as actually seeing them and so many things happened in a year.

"Have you had breakfast yet, been washed and made sure that your teeth are clean?" Elrond asked. He'd crossed his arms and put on that jokingly stern face which made Maggie smile.

Caspian shook his head. "No." he grumbled

"Ah, I thought as much. Come now _aier_; the faster we get those things done the faster we will be able to leave. Let's leave your mother to get dressed and ready."

**XXXXXXX**

Getting ready didn't take nearly as long as Maggie and Elrond anticipated. Most of their things had already been packed beforehand and Caspian was so excited he kept bouncing up and down and found it hard to stay still. He'd fallen completely in love with Minas Tirith ever since their first trip there; that and he loved all the attention he got from everyone. _He'll be a heartthrob that one when he grows up, _Maggie thought. The trip from Rivendell to Minas Tirith was a rather long one but Caspian was patient and well behaved. He would make up his own little games to play along the way and both Maggie and Elrond joined in the occasional game of I-Spy. It was mid-afternoon when they finally reached Minas Tirith Caspian was the first one off the horse. Once they reached the courtyard, Maggie saw Arwen waiting for them on the stairs to the great hall.

"_Adar_!" Arwen greeted her father with a long hug. Even though age didn't matter the same way to Elves as it did humans, Arwen still hadn't seen her father in a long while. Living amongst humans was quite different from living with elves. There were different customs and traditions to get used to; especially being queen but Arwen loved it.

"Arwen, you look well dear one." Elrond said happily. In fact, he had never seen his daughter as happy as she was now. The fact that they both shared the gift of foresight meant that they to some degree could communicate with each other telepathically (in fact, most elves could) but it was still good, Elrond thought, to get to properly visit her every now and again.

"Caspian," Arwen said as she turned around to Caspian "Eldarion is indoors with his father if you would like to play with him." Eldarion was Arwen and Aragorn's now four year old son. He'd been born just about a year after Caspian and the two children played very well together.

Caspian turned around to both his parents. "Can I?" he asked

"Of course," Maggie replied "You run ahead. We'll be there soon." Excitedly, Caspian ran indoors.

"He grows quickly." Arwen said as the three of them also made their way indoors.

"He's been talking about this for days, he loves being here." Maggie replied. Every single time she was in Minas Tirith, it never ceased to amaze her how beautiful the city was; especially the great hall with its decorations. Not too far away she could hear two very excited toddlers playing with each other and running around the hallways with Aragorn pretending to chase after them.

"Aragorn!" At the sound of Maggie's voice Aragorn turned around. Maggie practically threw her arms around him and he spun her around, more than happy to see her again.

"It's been too long." Aragorn told her

"I've missed you so much! When will the others arrive?"

"It seems as though most of them will come tomorrow. It will take a little longer for the hobbits to get here but we're expecting them on Thursday. Once we're all here, there will be a feast."

"Maggie?!" Maggie turned around and saw Laura walking down the hallway. At the sight of each other, the two girls screamed loudly which made both Elrond and Aragorn cover their ears.

"Oh my god! You're here! I thought you were coming later!" Laura said as she gave her friend a hug.

"We were planning on it but we had a very impatient little one dying to get here." Maggie replied "You look amazing! How's Faramir? You need to tell me _everything_! How's the sex?"

"I think perhaps we better leave them to it Aragorn." said Elrond to Aragorn "Why don't you tell me the news of the land?"

**XXXXXXX**

Maggie spent the next few hours catching up with Laura on the local gossip and generally just laughing, talking about how things had been and what was new. As Maggie had expected though, it hadn't taken long for Caspian to get tired, after all it had been quite the exciting day and so she told Laura goodnight and put her son to bed with a story and a lullaby. When she got to her and Elrond's bedroom he was already there, sat by the desk, writing things down in the journal that he kept. _God, you are always gorgeous, _Maggie thought as she looked at him.

"Well, Caspian is fast asleep. Finally. He wouldn't stop talking about all the things he's going to do tomorrow. He's so excited to be here." said Maggie as she closed the door behind her.

Elrond smiled "Ah, children," he said, his thoughts drifting back to his own childhood so many thousands of years ago but he could still remember it as if it were yesterday. "The magic never disappears for them."

Maggie sat down on Elrond's lap, put her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him.

"Are you quite done with the journal?" she asked

Elrond looked up at her and she saw a very familiar glint and playfulness in his eyes. "It depends on what you had in mind my love." he replied

"Well, I was kind of hoping you would take my clothes off and make love to me but you know if you're busy we could always—"Maggie was never able to finish that sentence because Elrond had picked her up into his arms and carried her to bed.

**_ To be continued…._**

* * *

**_There is this! The first chapter of the sequel! As you've probably noticed there's a very different kind of feeling to this fic as opposed to the other one but I hope you'll like it anyway. Please review and tell me what you think! _**


End file.
